lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edmure Tully
' Edmure Tully' is the son of Hoster, and Mirinia Tully making him a member of and the heir of the very powerful House Tully. Edmure Tully has two siblings in the form of Lysa, and Cateyln Tully of which his sister Catelyn would marry Eddard Starke of the Kingdom of Lucerne and now stands as the Lady of Stormwind, and his sister Lysa would run away and marry into House Bolten where she is living a tormented life amongst monsters. Edmure Tully would come to marry Jaina of whom would be a great love of his life until her death birthing their third and final child. With Jaina he has three children in the form of Jamie, Ashley, and Hoster Tully of which his son Jamie is a very skilled captain and is relied upon more and more in the Tully fleet, his daughter Ashley is married to Hanzal Highmore and is thus going to be influencial through this marriage, while his final son Hoster is only six at the end of the Rise of Lucerne and is squiring in Kul Tiras amongst House Proudmoore. Edmure Tully has two bastard children in the form of Beron, and Brianne Rivers of which his son Beron stands as a leading member of the Riverguard of Riverrun and a trusted member of House Tully, while his daughter Brianne spent her youth living in Kul Tiras raised by servents of whom were paid for by Edmure but this changed when at the age of fourteen she was brought to Riverrun by her father and has since then become the Lady of House Tully following the death of Jaina Tully. As a youth, he was known as hot-headed but good-hearted towards basically all things but was steadfast in his loyalty to his house, and his close friends. He had a number of friends who had similar characteristics of which worried his father Hoster Tully but despite attempts to calm him nothing seemed to work to do this. He often went wenching and had a number of affairs of which he would father two bastards of which he logitimized one through his father, while his second bastard would be sent away and came to live in Kul Tiras but he did continue to send her letters during her childhood. Edmure Tully would be the representative of House Tully that would meet with the Lucernians when they begin their movement into the Riverlands. Edmure Tully travelled to Stormwind where he met with Eddard Starke, Tywin Lannister, and William Lovie III. and most point to this meeting as paving the way the most for the occupation of the Riverlands by the Kingdom of Lucerne. Following the conquest of the Riverlands by the Lucernians it would be Edmure Tully that would remain in Riverrun alongside his father Hoster Tully controlling the Riverlands through the years that followed. Edmure Tully would travel to Dowenshire where he would convinse the Theocrats of the R'hllor dominated Dowenshire kingdom that they should support the Kingdom of Lucerne, and due to their work he would watch as the Dowenshire region joined the Kingdom of Lucerne. When the conflict in Bolten rose it was Edmure Tully that would lead the army of the Riverlands into Lorderon where it would deploy awaiting the defection of House Cole to allow them to bypass the heavy defences. History Early History As a youth, he was known as hot-headed but good-hearted towards basically all things but was steadfast in his loyalty to his house, and his close friends. He had a number of friends who had similar characteristics of which worried his father Hoster Tully but despite attempts to calm him nothing seemed to work to do this. He often went wenching and had a number of affairs of which he would father two bastards of which he logitimized one through his father, while his second bastard would be sent away and came to live in Kul Tiras but he did continue to send her letters during her childhood. Arrival of Lucerne Edmure Tully would be the representative of House Tully that would meet with the Lucernians when they begin their movement into the Riverlands. Edmure Tully travelled to Stormwind where he met with Eddard Starke, Tywin Lannister, and William Lovie III. and most point to this meeting as paving the way the most for the occupation of the Riverlands by the Kingdom of Lucerne. Family Members CATELYN Starke.jpg|Catelyn Starke - Sister|link=Catelyn Starke Relationships Category:House Tully Category:Brann Category:People Category:Human Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor